The Rebound Effect
by TheAnders750
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, Lucy, Percy goes to the bar to drink his sorrows away and meets another girl who is in a similar situation to him, but on the side her friend is starting to kindle a relationship with super criminal Edward Enigma aka The Riddler. Visit AssassinsCreedFAN to read to the Riddler side of it but this one will effect what happens in that one as well
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting at Night**

All you could hear was the echoes of foot steps in the dark and lonely ally ways but rarely at night a taxi could be heard picking up some drunks or a man paying a whore to make his so called pain go away. Even at 1 in the morning pubs are still open, this surprised many people, but one man wouldn't be leaving that pub for sometime unless a pretty girl caught his attention if he had enough to drink. Percy casually pulled the door to The Dog Inn so he could drink away his sorrow of losing his girlfriend Lucy. The barman recognized Percy even though Percy had his hood up. "The usually Ron please" Percy asked as he sat down on a stool next the bar. The bar man poured a Grants Whiskey into a small glass and then he dropped 3 small cubes of ice into it.

Percy then heard a small giggle, he turned to the girl who had giggled and in Percy's eyes she looked pretty sad but not drunk. "What you find so amusing?" Percy asked. The girl looked back at her glass. "Well for starters if you want to get drunk then you need a stronger drink than that, especially when you just got dumped by your girl!" The girl amusingly said. Percy had so many questions going through his head right now but one was bugging him the most 'How does a complete stranger know that?' Percy changed seats and got closer to the girl. "How did you know that I just split up with my girl?" Percy curiously asked. The girl sipped her clear looking drink obviously it was vodka. "Let's just say, I'm in the same position as you are…which is newly single…looking for someone better" Again she amusingly said. Percy was being drawn into every word she said, he found her amazing and they were both sober. As the night dragged on shots were taken between the pair, having a laugh and sharing things about their ex-partner. "So handsome wanna take a girl home and have a night cap together?" she said in a flirty way. Percy nodded and the both of them downed the last of there alcohol and walked out together.

As they walked down the streets together the girl wrapped her arm around Percy's arm, obviously she wanted more than alcohol. "Name is Delilah by the way…I bet you're a Peter or a Tony." She confidently said. Percy laughed at her not in a nasty way as a friendly way. "No its Percy Atlantis." He amusingly said. "Like the book?" Delilah asked. "I'm not a demigod…wish I was but no." "Names Delilah by the way, but you can all me D if you want" she announced. Delilah got out her I-phone 5 and started to tap at it she was obviously telling someone about Percy. "This may seem random but could I have a picture of you?" She asked. Percy nodded, Delilah smiled and quickly took a couple of pictures of him and sent them to her friend.

10 minutes into the walk Delilah stopped at a doorway and turned to Percy. "Here we are, want to take shots…or something else more fun." Delilah seductively said, biting her bottom lip. Percy shook his head reluctantly. "Can't stop just remembered that my flat mate wanted a lift right around this time." Percy said with sadness in his voice. "Okay…how about phone number?" She said determinedly. Delilah passed her mobile to him and he typed his number into it. "Right…I'll see you around then" Percy said to conclude the conversation. Delilah's fingers trailed up his jacket until she grabbed either side of his jacket and pulled him in for a long and intense kiss, Percy kissed back and her hand started trail down his chest towards his belt. "Nah uh gotta go remember, I'll see you later D" he said breaking the kiss, she pouted and whined but accepted it and entered her apartment.

20 minutes later Percy got a message from an unknown contact reading 'Hope to spend some more time with you, at some point. D'

Percy smiled and saved the contact as Delilah. Percy took a quick turn the left and opened a door, and then up 3 stair cases to reach his floor, he silently walked down the floors hallway so he didn't wake up the baby next door, when he reached his flat he put his key inside the lock and turned the key clockwise to open it. Percy stepped inside and saw his flatmate passed out on the floor. "Bloody hell" Percy said to himself. Percy locked the door and then stepped over his unconscious friend and made his way to his room which was very well organised compared to the rest of the flat. Percy lied on his bed and picked up a picture of him and Lucy they took when they were in Greece, now that he thought about it, it was kind of ironic him going to Greece and his name sounding like a Greek demigod from a book. He dropped the picture on the floor and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rebound Effect Chapter 2**

Delilah dragged Percy to each clothes and phone shop she saw in the shopping hall. She only bought one thing in each shop it was either a new top, leather boots or a bracelet. Percy only bought a new hoodie and a leather jacket. "You wanna come back to mine later? Athena out with her other mate?" Delilah said seductively. Ever since they slept with each other a month after they met each other she has wanted to get him back in there. "Maybe…something might come up, have a busy job." Percy replied. Delilah whined loudly and locked her arm with his. "Fine but you owe me" she said smirking widely. He nodded. They walked to the car park and got in Percy's Ford Mondeo and put all their shopping in the car. He pulled out of the garage and drove home, Delilah was texting Athena asking her about her day and telling her about what she bought and what Percy bought. "You sure you don't wanna come over? Promise to make the next few hours be fun ones" she asked again pouting in a cute way. "Okay I'll come over for a drink but no 'fun' too early in day for that" he replied and yet again she whined.

Percy parked up outside Delilah's apartment and she took her bags out of the car took them upstairs, Percy helped and put them down next to her bags. "Tea or coffee?" Delilah asked sort of politely. "Tea please" He replied. She shuffled into the kitchen getting tea bags and cups. Percy stepped in and Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he replied by wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing back. The kettle boiled and Delilah broke the kiss and started to make the tea, Percy wrapped his arms round her waist from behind and whispered by her ear. "I love you" A warm feeling hit Delilah, she had never felt like that before mainly cause all her other men were just to sleep with, but Percy wasn't like them, she actually did love him back. "I love you too" She replied turning around and resting her head on his chest. "Why are you so warm?" She whined nuzzling into his chest more. Percy smiled and simply shrugged.

They sat down next to each other tea in hand and Delilah rested her head on his shoulder as they watched The Dark Knight Rises. "You know the bedroom is only a few metres away…and the walls are thick so if Athena did come back she wouldn't hear the naughty things you are doing to me" she said seductively trailing her finger up his leg narrowly missing his dick and going up his chest. Percy biting his lip slightly, nods, turns off the TV and she takes his hand and leads me to her bedroom smirking to herself because of her success. A few hours later and Percy had fucked the hell out of Delilah and then some, Percy got dressed and Delilah only put on her bra, pants and a collared shirt to cover herself up. "Do you have to go? Could stay in bed with me…" She said to him pouting. He turned to her and ran his finger under her chin. "I gotta go, if I leave my roommate long enough he will eat everything in the fridge and drink all the boozes we have which means I have to waste more money on food." Percy explained, lifting her chin and ending it with a kiss.

Percy and Delilah stepped outside the bedroom and the TV with an episode of Dexter on pause was on and Percy turned off the TV when he and Delilah had sex, so that meant her roommate was back. "Didn't know we had visitors" A voice called out, a young women stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Percy and D. Percy presumed it was Athena since D only talked about 1 roommate. "Yeah…Hi I'm Percy, nice to meet you" He said introducing himself. "Hi…I'm Athena I'm sure D has talked about me, she has with you" Athena replied smiling. Percy walked over the door and waved good bye to Athena and D.

Percy drove home and once he arrived and took his shopping into the apartment his roommate was sitting on the sofa, watching Breaking Bad and eating a bowl of crisps. "You started Breaking Bad without me?" Percy asked with a disappointed look on his face, his roommate simply shrugged and shoved a hand full of crisps into his mouth. "Well your half of the rent is due in today, you got that money any chance?" again Percy asked, his roommate shook his head. "Have you even got that job yet?!" Percy again asked but raising his voice, his roommate shook his head again quicker this time as if he was worried. Percy growled, walked up to the TV and turned it off, his roommate looked at him in shock and looked upset like a baby having his toy taken off him. "Get changed now you lazy prick, go find a job and if you don't get a job then you can pack your shit and leave and don't bother lying to me cause I will find out trust me." Percy threw some jeans and a shirt at the speechless roomie and he walked into his room, got changed, went into bathroom and freshened up and then left grumbling to himself.

The apartment was quiet and a mess, Percy thought to himself how could 1 human being make that much mess in a few hours, this morning it was nice and clean just how he liked it but now there was crisps on floor, bottles of beer and cans of cola spread across the room. He got out the vacuum cleaner, bin liners and a cloth. After 2 hours of cleaning and listening to Monstercat 017 Zenith Album Mix the whole apartment was clean, Percy sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV to watch the episodes he missed of Breaking Bad, which turned out to be 3 episodes and it was where it all kicked off, thank god he caught up cause the roomie who shall not be named always spoilt what happened at the end of a season like the ending of Dexter, that let him down massively, he was pumped for it and he goes and shouts out the ending which ruined it.

An hour had passed and the roomie returned with a disappointed look on his face. "No jobs on…guess I'll go get my stuff" He said as he shuffled past the living room. Percy nodded and then turned back to the TV finishing the last episode of season 2 of Breaking Bad. 30 minutes later the roomie had a bag and a trunk full on his belongings packed up and ready to go, Percy stood up opened door for him. "Thanks for having me mate see you around" The roomie said and he left going down the stairs. Percy closed the door behind him and decided to ring the landlord. The phone dialled the number and he waited for him to answer. "Hey Mike, just wanted to say I got rent for ya and Sam has left so spare room here…yeah…leaving me to pay full rent so made go find a job or he out…nah its fine didn't want to take his money away as well as his roof…right ok…thanks bye" Percy ended the call and fell onto the sofa and fell asleep, walking around a shopping mall for a few hours takes it out of you.

Percy was later woken up 5 hours later by a strong knock on the door, Percy let out a heavy sigh and got up slowly rubbing his heavy, tired eyes. He opened the door and finds a women standing there and Mike the land lord there. "Hello, this my new roommate?" Percy asked offering his hand to for the women to shake. The women shook his hand and smiled, Mike nodded. "Right I'll leave you to it." Mike said. Percy picked up the women's bags and he say her name on the side of her suitcase, Esme Lynns. He brought her bags to the spare room what had been cleaned and the bed sheets had been changed. "This is your lovely room, bathroom is just to the left your room as you go out, leave the door open when not being used so I know you're not in there, we share the rent 50/50, you pay £100 and I pay £100 a month." He explained to her, at the end she simply nodded. "Thank you, my name is Esme by the way" She replied. "My name is Percy, I'll leave you to unpack your stuff then." He said and she nodded.

Once she had unpacked she walked out and went to the kitchen and Percy had started to make their dinner. "I hope you like pizza." He said to whilst he was rolling the dough for the pizza. "I love pizza." She announced. He smiled, he knew them 2 were going to get on just fine together, she wasn't very fussy and he trusted her. "Once I'm done with getting the dough right you can put your own toppings on." Percy said to her. She smiled and sat by the breakfast bar watching him, she liked Percy, a man who was mature and kind unlike most men she had known. "So what you do for a living then Esme?" Percy asked with curiosity. "O…oh I'm a safety inspector…mainly fire alarms." She answered nervously. Percy looked interested and was happy with it, he knew that safety inspectors got a good amount of money so she would have no trouble with paying the rent with him. Esme wasn't actually a safety inspector she had to lie to people to hide the truth, she was actually paid by mobsters to burn down their oppositions buildings, she was a pyromaniac, she loved fire and like her dad she wanted to burn the world.


End file.
